1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distribution divice.
2. Description of Related Art
Lines, particularly electrical lines that serve to supply movable machines, are guided in a distribution trough, in order to protect them from damage. When the connected machine is moved, the lines are moved in the distribution trough, so that they or the sheaths that surround them drag along the inside surface of the trough. Wear of the line occurs due to the friction that occurs between the line and the inside surface of the distribution trough.
A distribution device for a line is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,865, in which an upper stringer of the line is laid down onto a lower stringer in a distribution trough. A ribbon material is disposed between the upper stringer and the lower stringer, which keeps the upper stringer and the lower stringer at a distance from one another.
A power supply chain is known from EP 0 789 167 A1, which consists of a plurality of chain links that are connected with one another in articulated manner, in the interior of which at least one line is accommodated.